Meilė
Taika šeimoje VMS (Vyrų-moterų) bei tėvų-vaikų santykiai Lietuvoje skaitomų seminarų temos. Seminarų trukmė 2-40 valandų. Pavyzdinis pristatymas - "VYRŲ IR MOTERŲ TARPUSAVIO SANTYKIAI" Verslininkų namuose #Vyrų ir moterų santykių, šeimos principų įvadas: koks yra tikrasis santuokos tikslas ir kodėl svarbu jį žinoti? (Šlom bayt – taika namuose). #Šiduch – amžini antrosios pusės paieškos, pasirinkimo ir piršlybų principai. Reinkarnacijų esmė – mylimųjų sielų paieška. #Šlom bayt: vyrams apie moteris ir save. #Šlom bayt: moterims apie vyrus ir save. #Šlom bayt: Knygos "Река, котел и птица" (Рабби Аарон Фелдман) analizė ir aptarimas. #Šlom bayt: Knygos "Две половины целого" (Рабби и раббанит Абрамов) analizė ir aptarimas. #Šlom bayt: dvidešimt (20) punktų, kuriuos būtina tarpusavy išsiaiškinti vyrui ir žmonai. #Šlom bayt: švarus, teisingas seksas pagal rabbi Šmulei Boteah. #Chinuch: vaikų iki paauglystės (10-14) metų auklėjimo principai. #Chinuch: specifinės „pereinamojo amžiaus“ "auklėjimo" problemos: paaugliai, seneliai ir anūkai, suaugusieji. Teisingi vaikų santykiai su tėvais. Pagarba vyresniesiems, tėvams, broliams. #Chinuch: knygos "Тонкое равновесие" (Эстер Гринберг) perpasakojimas, analizė ir aptarimas. Santuokos stiprumas Tai duos jums galimybę pataisyti santykius šeimoje per vieną savaitę. Jūs abu turite duoti įžadus: Neteikti skausmo, duoti vien malonumą Būdama ištekėjus ~20 metų ir daug metų duodama konsultacijas šeimos klausimais, aš esu įsitikinusi, kad raktas į begalinį žavėjimąsi vienas kitu ir kartu savo santuoka yra tiktai toks. Bet ar tai yra taip paprasta? Nėra jokios abejonės, kad taip. Jeigu tai taip paprasta, kodėl to visi nedaro? Juk reikia tik nustoti skaudinti kitą ir teikti viens kitam malonumą. Yra keli punktai dėl kurių žmonės netaiko šio principo. Pirmiausiai, daugelis nesupranta to. Dievas sukūrė žmogų harmoningu, bet žmogus pats pridaro daug komplikacijų. Gyvenimas yra paprastas.Tik mes jį padarome daug sunkesniu, nei jis turėtų būti. Taigi, kad įgyvendint šitą principą reikia sąmoningų pastangų ir daug darbo. Kitas žmogaus prigimties aspektas yra tas, kad žmonės nemėgsta skausmo. Bet santuokoje vienas turi būti pasiruošęs priimti ir 'suvirškinti' jį. Žmonės dažnai kalba, kad santuokoje reikia dirbti, bet iš tikro nežino, ką visa tai reiškia. Bet aš žinau, kad jeigu jūs abu pažadėsite dirbti su šiuo principu, jūs iš tikro suprasite, ką reiškia tie žodžiai: “darbas santykiuose“. Trečia, kad įgyvendinti šį principą jūs turite būti pasiruošęs būti daugiau duodančiuoju nei imančiuoju…Santuoka - didelis realybės testas. Duodantysis - tas, kuris įsipareigoja sumažinti priežastis, sukeliančias kitam skausmą ir padidina tai, kas teikia malonumą. Jūs esate juo? Yra keli praktiški patarimai, kaip mažinti skausmo faktorius ir didinti malonumo. KAIP NESUKELTI SKAUSMO? • Pagrinde reikia žinoti, kaip kalbėtis su savo antra puse ir nevartoti užgaulių žiaurių žodžių. Pasižymėkite tai iš karto. Niekada nenaudoti įžeidžiančių žodžių. • Nekalbėti nepagarbiai. Neįsakinėti, nekomanduoti, nereikalauti, ar elgtis storžieviškai. Dažnai dėl savo kažkokių nesėmių per dieną, mes galvojame, kad turime teisę „atsigriebti“ ant savo antros pusės. Stebėkite save, kai esate piktas ir stenkitės užčiaupti burną, kol galėsite kalbėti malonius dalykus. • Stebėkite savo balso toną. Jei jūs kalbate susierzinusiu ar šiurkščiu tonu, jūs skaudinate partnerį. • Nekritikuoti, nežeminti, neišjuokti. Niekada nesudaryti keblumų viešumoje. • Jūs galite „konstruktyviai kritikuoti“, bet nedaryti tai ant karštųjų, geriau palaukti keletą dienų, kol galėsite kalbėti ramiai be pykčio ir kandumo balse. • Stebėkite savo veido išraiškas. Žvilgsnis gali užmušti! NETEIK SKAUSMO by Rabbi Z.Pliskin Jeigu negaunate to, ko norite, prašykite to: tardamiesi, motyvuotai, bet nesuteikiant skausmo! Didžiausia dalimi vyrai ir žmonos suteikia vienas kitam skausmo ne todėl, kad jie yra labai pikti ir bjaurūs. Dažniausiai jie kažko tikisi iš sutuoktinio ir jaučiasi nusivylę arba susierzinę dėl to, kad negauna. Vyrai ir žmonos turėtų įsisąmoninti tą faktą, kad niekas pasaulyje nesuteiks jai ar jam visko, ko tik užsigeis. Tuo pat metu tiek vyras, tiek žmona įgyja naudos tapdami tarsi profesionalais to žinojimo, ką reikia padaryti ir kaip paprašyti, kad kitas jaustųsi tikrai gerai. Kol mes nesame telepatai, žinoma, reikia prašyti. Todėl reikia būti pasiruošus prašyti tokiu būdu, koks yra malonus sutuoktiniui. Kai kurie sutuoktiniai prašymo idėją tiesiog ‚išmeta‘. Jie mano taip: aš neturiu prašyti, jis (ji) turi žinoti, ko aš noriu. Ir jeigu jūs pagaunate save tokioje situacijoje, kai aiškiai suvokiate, kad kažkodėl negalite prašyti, jūs būtinai turite paprašyti, nes tai yra Dievo testas jūsų charakterio savybėms. Šis testas įgalina jus tobulinti savo jautrumo ir kantrybės laipsnį. Venkite nurodinėti, kai ko nors prašote sutuoktinio. Labiau pageidaujamas tokia formuluotė: „Gal tu galėtum?...“, „Aš nenorėčiau tavęs trukdyti, bet ar galėčiau tavęs paprašyti…?“, „Ką tu galvoji apie?...“, „Prašau pasakyk ‚ne‘, jei tau per sunku tai. Gal tu galėtum?...“, arba „Aš turiu problemą. Galbūt tu gali man padėti?....“ Jeigu jums reikia viso sutuoktinio dėmesio, paprašykite to. Tik nebūkite įsižeidęs dėl to, kad neturite jo. Kai kurie žmonės abejoja, ar reikia prašyti, nes tai reikalauja daug pastangų. Kiti jaučiasi blogai, jei jiems prireikia prašyti ir dar svarbu yra pasisakyti, kad kažkas tave erzina. Nemokėjimas ar tai negalėjimas prašyti, pastoviai kelia neigiamus jausmus, pasipiktinimus, apmaudą ir visa tai be reikalo išdidina, o viso to būtų galima išvengti. Pvz. jeigu jūsų sutuoktinis pasako ką nors, kas jus sujaudina, galite jam atsakyti tokiu būdu: ‚aš viską padarau geriau, kai manęs niekas nespaudžia“. Savo reikalavimus ir pageidavimus turite išdėstyti kuo atviriau, sąžiningiau ir paprasčiau. Jeigu turite nusiskundimų ir priekaištų, būkite konkretūs ir stenkitės išsiaiškinti tai. Dauguma žmonių nesieja santuokos su derybomis, greičiau su dviejų šalių sandėriu apie svarbias problemas. Paprastai derybos yra tai, ką mes dažnai naudojame savo gyvenime. Pvz. mes darome tai, ko nemėgstame, dirbame ilgai, vardan to, kad mainais gautume pinigus. Sugebėjimas padaryti taip, kad abi pusės laimėtų yra labai svarbus santuokoje. Poros, kurios nežino kaip tai daryti dažnai kivirčijasi ir ginčijasi ir taip suteikia daug skausmo vienas kitam. Jei tik vienas iš sutuoktinių užima stiprią nepajudinamą poziciją, kad viskas turi būti „pagal jį“, visai neatsižvelgdamas į kito jausmus, nepasitenkinimas augs, taip pat didės pyktis, sėsis konkurencija ir ilgos kančios. Paprasčiausiai, kai jums reikia, kad sutuoktinis padarytų ką nors, ko jis nesuinteresuotas daryti, pagalvokite: „ką aš galiu padaryti dėl jo, kad po to galėčiau pelnytai tikėtis, kad jis tai padarys dėl manęs?“ Jeigu jūs išreiškėte savo pageidavimą, bet sutuoktinis pradžiai reagavo neigiamai, jūs neturite nusiminti ir galvoti, kad tai galutinė pozicija. Daugumoje atvejų ‚ne‘ reikškia – ‚ne dabar‘. jeigu jūs šiltai mokėsite išaiškinti savo reikmes, sutuoktinis gali pakeisti savo nuomonę. Paklauskite savęs: ‚kaip man derėtis, kad gaučiau išsvajotąjį ‚taip‘“? tuo pačiu metu būkite pasiruošęs ‚suvirškinti‘ „ne“. Bėgant laikui, jūsų sugebėjimas prisitaikyti, vistiek bus apvainikuotas sėkme. Sutuoktinis, kuris galvoja, kad aš pasieksiu savo, nežiūrint į tai, ką galvoja kitas, pridaro sunkumų tiek sau, tiek kitam. Kai jūs bandote įtakoti ar sumotyvuoti sutuoktinį padaryti ką nors dėl jūsų asmeniškai, labai svarbu, kaip tai darote. Yra būdai, kai sutuoktinis mielai sutiks tai daryti ir yra atvejų, kai tai gali būti labai skausminga. Pvz. pasipraktikuokite šaukti ką nors, kol atsilieps. Ką iš tikro jūs darote? Jūs keliate triukšmą, kuris yra nemalonus. Žmogus pasirinks padaryti tai, ko jūs norite vien todėl, kad neapsikęs jūsų zyzimo. Ar tai veikia? Tokiu būdu, jūs galite gauti rezultatą pakankamai greitai, bet ilgainiui namie tai sukeltų neigiamas energijas ir pasekmes ir gali paveikti santuokos pamatus. Net jeigu santuoka išliktų, meilė ir pagarba išnyktų. Tai būtų strategiškai greita trumpalaikė pergalė, kurios kaina skaudūs ilgalaikiai praradimai. Gali būti, kad vienas žmogus bus labai užsiėmęs ir negalės visko atlikti be pakartotinų prašymų. (svarbiausia taisyklė prašyti tokiais būdais, kad kitas norėtų tai padaryti ir nejaustų jokio skausmo, siekti to reikia visą laiką, kai tik reikia prašyti) Jeigu reikia kartoti kelis kartus, galima paklausti: „Ar tu taip labai neturi laiko tam, ar manai, kad tai iš vis netikslinga daryti? Aš būčiau labai dėkingas (a) jei tu tai padarytum. Gal aš galėčiau tau padėti kuo nors?“ Kartais nesvarbu kiek kartų ir kaip jūs prašote, jūsų sutuoktinis vistiek atsisako ką nors daryti. Piktumu galima to pasiekti, bet prarasite žymiai daugiau, nei norėjote įsigyti. Geriau išmokti tramdyti savo emocijas. Tai tik padės augti. 2.Skaudinimai ir pažeminimai draudžiami griežtai Tora draudžia bet kokį piktžodžiavimą ir skausmo suteikimą žodžiais. Vyrai turėtų būti ypatingai atsargūs šioje srityje, nes moterys yra jautresnės ir subtilesnės už vyrus. Negalima sakyti: „tu esi per jautrus“. Jeigu žmogui skauda, kaltas tas, kuris sukėlė tai. Kartais žmonės, kurie taip padaro sako: tau skauda dėl tavo paties požiūrio. Pakeisk jį, ir viskas bus gerai“. Tai tiesa, kad daug priklauso nuo požiūrio, bet Tora turi vienareikšmišką ir labai aiškią nuomonę šiuo klausimu. Jeigu tu kalbi, ir kažkas jaučiasi dėl to įskaudintas – tu esi atsakingas už tai. Tas pat kaip, jeigu mesti akmenį į kieno nors galvą ir sakyti: jeigu tu pasilenktum, akmuo tavęs neužgautų. Akmuo užgauna, o ne pats žmogus. Tas pats yra su žodžiais. Niekam nėra duota teisė laidyti į kitą skaudinančius žodžius nei su jokia kokia intencija. Yra griežtai draudžiama vyrui ar žmonai kalbėti tokiu būdu, kuris skaudina, žemina, pašiepia, menkina, užgaulioja, žlugdo. Sarkazmas taip pat neleidžiamas, nevykę juokai – taip pat. Taip pat neverta prikaišioti to blogo, kas buvo praeityje. Jeigu jūsų sutuoktinis kažko iki galo neišgirdo, ką jam sakėte, o jūs pasakysite: „aš jau sakiau“, tai jį įskaudins ir sukels jam stresą. Tai tik jūsų ego gali pasipuikuoti tokia situacija.Jeigu sutuoktinis sako, kad jį įskaudinote, nesiginčykite, kad ne. Atsiprašykite. Apgalvokite visus tarpusavio bendravimo modelius ir tuos, kurie teikia kitam skausmą – užmirškite visiems laikams. 3.Galvokite, ką kalbate, parinkite tinkamus žodžius: „Mirtis ir gyvenimas yra liežuvio galioje“. Tai neabejotinai tinka ir jūsų santuokai. Rašant laišką kažkam, ar skaitant kažką laikraštyje – yra labai svarbu žodžiai. Nei kiek ne mažiau svarbu kiekvieną kartą prieš praveriant burną tinkamai parinkti žodžius pokalbyje su sutuoktiniu. Reikia pačiam nuolat sekti savo sakomus žodžius. Sakomi žodžiai jūsų antrai pusei turi sukurti meilės, švelnumo, saugumo, pagarbos pojūtį. Jūsų žodžiai turi nuraminti, įkvėpti, suteikti komforto, motyvuoti, pakelti nuotaiką. Būtina ne tik parinkti tinkamus žodžius, bet ir tinkamai juos pasakyti. Kiekviena išraiška gali būti sakoma keletu būdų. Pasirinkite teisingą! Santuoka – puiki galimybė išmokti takto. Taktas, kai jūs esate jautrus kito jausmams. Jeigu jūsų sutuoktinis nesuprato, ką jūs pasakėte, jūs turite pasakyti: „galbūt aš neaiškiai išsireiškiau. Pasistengsiu tai paaiškinti kitu būdu“. Darykite viską, kad nesudarytumėte keblumų savo sutuoktiniui. Nėra reikalo badyti kiekvieną smulkią klaidelę. Jeigu tik kas nors kartojasi pastoviai, tai reikia ištaisyti, bet daryti tai reikia be galo rafinuotai ir taktiškai. Dažniausiai klaidos būna vienkartinės ir nereikia jų sureikšminti. Bet yra ir tokių santuokų, kur kabinėjamasi prie kiekvieno pasakyto žodžio ir tai sukelia daug streso. Tai priklauso nuo abiejų sutuoktinių išsilavinimo ir lygio. Vienas Amerikos rabinas, gyvenantis Jeruzalėje, paklaustas apie ypatingą santuokos principą, kiek pagalvojęs atsakė: "nekalbėti visko, kas ateina į galvą". Kai kurių jau išsiskyrusių žmonių pastebėjimai: "Aš buvau įsitikinęs, kad visada reikia kalbėti apie tai, kaip jautiesi. Jei man kas nors nepatinka, aš maniau, kad nutylėti yra nesąžininga. Mes galėtume turėti puikius santykius, išskyrus tai, kad mano žmona yra labai silpnos valios. Ji negali girdėti tiesos. Savo kritiką jos atžvilgiu ji man liepė pasilaikyti sau. Bet jinai yra neteisi. Aš tikėjausi, kad jinai susirūpins tuo, bet jinai vietoj to nutraukė santuoką. Ji bijo pati savęs". Kol žmonės negalvos ką ir kaip sako vienas kitam, tol jų santuokos negalės būti harmoningos. 4.Sekite savo balso intonaciją Toroje pasakyta: Niekada nekalbėkite pakeltu tonu ir piktu balsu! Jūsų balso tembras visada sukelia klausančiojo reakciją. Yra tokių balsų, kurių galima klausytis kaip malonios muzikos. Kiekvienas balso tembras skleidžia skirtingą energiją ir siunčia skirtingą užšifruotą pranešimą. Piktas ir malonus balsas siunčia visiškai skirtingus pranešimus. Jūsų balso tonas taikliai atspindi jūsų vidines emocijas. kiekvienas nuotaikos pasikeitimas atsispindi jūsų balse. Net klausantis svetimos kalbos, galima lengvai pagauti mintį apie ką eina kalba vien klausantis žmogaus balso. Nusivylimas, susierzinimas, pyktis - visos emocijos turi atskirą tonaciją. Vieni žmonės yra jautresni balso tembrui, kiti mažiau - bet visus be išimties tai paveikia. Tas pats tekstas išsakytas skirtingais tonais, vienu atveju gali sukelti neigiamą reakciją, o kitu - galima tikėtis palankumo ir pagarbos. Reikia išmokti atsiprašyti nemenkinant savęs, nesutikti - nesmerkiant kito, pritarti - be lašo dirbtinumo ir pan. Kai kviečiate sutuoktinį iš kito kambario, būkite atsargūs, kad tai nenuskambėtų nepagarbiai, kai balso tonas yra pagarsinamas. jeigu jūs kartais šaukiate, ar piktai kalbate, kai norite sustabdyti sutuoktinį nuo kokio nors veiksmo, visada savęs paklauskite: kodėl tai darote? Kartais vyrai ir žmonos pradeda kažkokius savo pagalbos prašymus ir reikalavimus sutuoktiniui piktu balsu. Pvz. vyras sako žmonai: "kas tau atsitiko? tu nesusiuvai mano marškinių, kuriuos aš palikau ant siuvimo mašinos." Arba žmona sako piktai: "ar tu negali nuimti tų lėkščių nuo stalo, kad man padėtum?!" Trys sinchroniškos reakcijos įvyksta tokioje situacijoje. Pirma, tai pabrėžia, kad sutuoktinis kažko nepadarė, antra - jie pasako sau, kad sutuoktinis privalėjo tai padaryti, o galiausiai jie abu tai sako nerinkdami žodžių ir piktu balsu ir visas tas procesas įvyksta žaibišku greičiu. Įsisąmoninant šį pavyzdį, reikia išmokti savo reikalavimus išsakyti švelniu, nepriekaištingu tonu, tada ir pats tekstas bus priimamas žymiai palankiau. Viešose situacijose intonacija taip pat labai svarbi, bet santuokoje - jai tenka ypatinga vieta. Nes joje praradimai būna žymiai didesni nei biznyje, ar kitame viešame gyvenime. 5.Periodiškai klauskite savęs: "ką aš turiu nustoti sakyti, ar daryti, kas sukelia mano partneriui stresą?" Tai pagrindinis klausimas, kurį privalote sau uždavinėti reguliariai. Kiekvienas žmogus turi pats nuspręsti, kokiu dažnumu šį klausimą užsiduoti sau, bet kadangi jūs skaitote apie tai dabar, pabandykite pagalvoti apie tai. Jeigu jūs pats nežinote atsakymo į šį klausimą, privalote užduoti jį savo sutuoktiniui.Tai taip pat bus labai brangi dovana jūsų sutuoktiniui. Jūs galite netgi parašyti raštiškai apie tai. Kai kurie sutuoktiniai padaro tai, kaip kokiais barteriniais mainais vienas kitam. Pvz. "aš nustosiu kalbėti ar daryti, tai kas tau kelia rūpestį, mainais į panašų tavo atsakymą". 6.' Padaryk tai įpročiu, atsisakyti įpročių, kurie kitam sukelia stresą' Kadangi mes visi esame labai skirtingi, kiekvienas iš mūsų turi tokių įpročių, kurie erzina, liūdina ir prislegia sutuoktinį. Yra įpročiai, kurie vienam atrodo nieko tokio, o kitam - tai nemalonu ir skaudina. Labai svarbu, kad jūs atsisakytumėte įpročių, kurie erzina jūsų sutuoktinį! Galbūt, tai bus sunku padaryti iš karto, bet jūs privalote išsiaiškinti šiuos dalykus - ir savo prioritetų sąraše turėti šį darbą kaip nr.1. kurį reikia atlikti per įmanomai trumpiausią laiką. Svarbu, kad jeigu jūs norite, kad jūsų sutuoktinis kažko atsisakytų, jūs privalote išsakyti tai labai taktiškai ir švelniai. Gali būti, kad jums savo prašymą teks pakartoti daugybę kartų. Daugelis žmonių net nėra įsisąmoninę kai kurių savo įpročių. Peržiūrėkite savo pastangas sumotyvuoti sutuoktinį atsisakyti kai kurių įpročių, kaip jūsų asmeninę pastangą pakelti savo žmogiškumo lygmenį. Dažni priminimai galiausiai duos rezultatų, įveikiant problemą. Pyktis ir agresyvumas gali sukelti žymiai daugiau problemų nei pats netikęs įprotis, kurio jūs norėtumėte daugiau nepatirti. 7.Nekerštauti niekada Žmonėse vyrauja 'atsilyginimo" tendencija: 'kaip tu man, taip aš tau" netgi jei, tai yra kalbama apie negatyvius ir blogus dalykus. Pvz. "tu padarei ar pasakei, tai, ko aš nemėgstu, ir aš tau taip padarysiu, ar pasakysiu", "tu sukėlei man stresą, ir aš tau padarysiu tą patį" ir pan. Kai mes leidžiame sau kerštauti, tai mums vadovauja negatyvūs jausmai ir tuo pažeidžiame Toros principą. Ir mes žinome, kad visi jausmai sugrįžta bumerangu į mus pačius ir suteikia labai daug kančios. Kad to išvengti, skausmą, kurį suteikia mums kitas, reikia priimti kaip Dievo siųstą. Šitai įsisąmoninus, nekils noras kerštauti ir išvengsite tolesnio skausmo. Taip pat mes turime aiškiai suvokti ir suprasti, kad viskas šiame pasaulyje yra trivialu, laikina ir neturi tokios didelės reikšmės, kaip mes tam ją suteikiame patys ir tada tampa visai nesvarbu kerštas. Turėkite mintyje Talmudo metaforą: "jeigu jūs įsipjovėte į dešinę ranką, kai pjaustėte maistą, ar pastaroji ims kerštauti dėl to sužeidimo?" Todėl mes neturime kerštauti vienas kitam, nes mes visi esame viena. Tuo labiau tai liečia jūsų sutuoktinį, su kuriuo jūs esate aplamai tapatūs visame kame. Atsakykime vienas kitam tik gerumu. 8. Prašykite atleidimo ir atleiskite Kaip mes turime pareigą atsiprašyti bet kurį žmogų, kurį įžeidžiame ar įskaudiname, taip mes turime tą pačią pareigą mūsų sutuoktiniui už bet kokią net menkiausią kančią. Kai žmogus matys, kad jūs nuoširdžiai gailitės ir pergyvenate dėl kažkokio įvykio ir jūs daugiau to nekartosite jo atžvilgiu, jis jums atleis. Kai jūsų apgailestavimas tikras ir nuoširdus, jūs būtinai atrasite tinkamus žodžius, kad tai išreikšti. Kartais žmonės prašo atleidimo, bet jaučiamas nenuoširdumas, tai anot Vilniaus Gaono - neduos rezultato. Jeigu jūs neįdedate į atsiprašymą atitinkamo tono ir elgesio manieros - vien žodžiai, kuriuos išsakote - nieko nereiškia. Jeigu jūs stipriai įžeidėte savo sutuoktinį ir prašote atleidimo, savaime suprantama, kad jis galbūt nesugebės atleisti iš karto , kol nepamatys ir neįsitikins jūsų nuoširdumu ir tuo, kad tikrai apgailestaujate dėl savo veiksmų. Jeigu jūsų kas nors nuoširdžiai prašo atleidimo, jūs privalote atleisti. Kartais tai bus tik formalumas. Prieš Jom Kipurą sutuoktiniai yra prašomi ir įpareigojami atleisti vienas kitam nereikšmingas klaidas, bet kartais atleisti būna labai sunku, jeigu vienas sutuoktinis kitą įžeidžia labai smarkiai arba tą daro labai dažnai. Tada giliai yra užgaunami jausmai ir atleisti tampa sunku. Tas veiksmas kartais gali būti prilygintas heroizmui arba kažkokiai šventumo apraiškai. KAIP SUTEIKTI MALONUMĄ? • Kaip bebūtų keista, bet daugelis nežino, kas jų sutuoktiniui patinka ir kas ne. Taigi susėskite su savo sutuoktiniu ir sudarykite sąrašą punktų, kurie teikia jam malonumą ir darykite kiekvieną dieną po vieną. • Šypsokitės vienas kitam. Jūs būsite nustebinti, kiek galite suteikti malonumo vienas kitam sąmoningai naudodami šypseną. • Prieš sakant, ar darant ką nors, paklauskite savęs: ar visa tai mus suartins, ar atvirkščiai nublokš toliau vienas nuo kito? Ir priklausomai nuo gauto atsakymo - darykite arba ne, sakykite, arba ne. • Visada klauskite: kuo aš tau galiu padėti? Ieškokite kelių, kaip tai padaryti. Jie visada šalia. Tik reikia praverti burną, kad paklausti ir tai padaryti. Nepraleiskite šio momento. • Vieną kartą per mėnesį padarykite atvirumo susirinkimą. Papasakokite vienas kitam, kaip kikveinam sekasi neskaudinti ir teikti malonumą. Tikslas – gauti atsakomąją reakciją ir žinoti, ką dar reikėtų ištaisyti. Pagaliau, esminis dalykas ir tas, kad jūs kiekvieną dieną iš naujo įsipareigojate nesuteikti skausmo, bet duoti tik malonumą. Didi santuoka yra sudaroma vieną dieną – visiems laikams! Šeši įpročiai Įprotis1# teikti vienas kitam malonumą Sėkmingose porose partneriai turi tikslą – suteikti vienas kitam malonumą. Reikia susirūpinti tik vienu dalyku – kaip nesuteikti skausmo ir duoti kuo daugiau malonumo. Tai skamba pakankamai paprastai – bet praktiškai tai padaryti nėra lengva. Vieną dieną sąmoningai pajausk tai ir prieš ką nors darant, ar sakant paklausk savęs: tai sukels mano partneriui skausmą ar malonumą? Kontroliavimas to, ką jūs veikiate ir to, ką galite nuveikti, turi dvi dalis: Vienoje sąrašo dalyje turi atsidurti tai, kuo jūsų partneris jus skaudina, o kitoje – jūsų pageidavimai partnerio veiksmams ar žodžiams, kurie suteiktų jums malonumo. Palyginkite tuos sąrašus – ir dabar tiksliai žinosite, ką daryt ir ko nedaryt. Nieko daugiau negalvokite! Įprotis2# sukurti meilės ir draugystės ritualus, kurie tenkintų abi puses Ritualai visada stiprina ryšį. Viena pora turėjo tokį „susitikimo ritualą“, kai vyras grįždavo po darbo namo: iš pradžių jį pasitikdavo šuo, po to jis apkabindavo vaikus. Tada jis eidavo į miegamąjį, pasikeisdavo rūbus, žiūrėdavo žinias, eidavo į dušą. Galų gale jis užklysdavo į virtuvę ir suniurnėdavo savo žmonai kažką panašaus: „ greitai pavalgome ir paskui galime nueiti į PTA susirinkimą.“ Ir tai visiškai akivaizdu, kad šis ritualas nepadidindavo jų artumo ir meilės. Tada žmona, pasižiūrėjus į tai, kaip jų šuo sutinka vyrą namuose, nutarė jį pasitikti panašiai, kaip jis. Kai ji pradėjo šokinėti iš džiaugsmo, tai prajuokino ir juos abu, ir vaikus. Mūsų poelgiai turi įtakos mūsų jausmams. Kaip jūs sutinkate vienas kitą ir kaip atsisveikinate? Yra keletas ritualų, kurie veikia: • Parašykite kasdien mielą e-mailą vienas kitam. • Kasdien paskambinkite (ypač vyrai) net jei tik dėl to, kad išgirsti jos balsą • Įvairios sukaktys reikalauja specialaus dėmesio. Suplanuokite ką nors nuveikti abiems malonaus kartu. Gėlės nemaišo. • Prieš miegą pasakykite po 2 komplimentus vienas kitam. Ir taip kiekvieną naktį kas nors naujo! • Svarbu turėti bent vieną ypatingą naktį savaitėje Įprotis3# Susikurti erdvę, kur problemas galima aptarti saugiai ir garbingai Jūs turite blogus santykius, jei jūs bijote ar nedrįstate pareikšti savo nuomonės. Laimingai susituokę poros sukuria saugumo jausmą, kuris leidžia kiekvienam laisvai jaustis, reikšti savo jausmus, kalbėtis apie problemas ir nepasitenkinimus. Tas saugumo jausmas - yra pagrindinis, kurio apsupti partneriai derasi dėl jiems nemalonių dalykų. Yra svarbu prieš užmezgant santykius, turėti aiškius įsitikinimus, kas ir kaip turėtų būti. Bet be galimybės vesti derybas šios problemos dažnai išardo poras. Įprotis4# Naudoti tinkamas žinias karštoms problemoms spręsti Techniškai kiekviena pora turi išmokti klausymo - kalbėjimo taktikos. Didžiausia problema yra ta, kad poros daro sprendimus, nedavę progos kiekvienam išsakyti, tai ko jis nori. Jeigu poros naudojasi šia technika tampa aišku, kad kiekvienas gali išsakyti viską be pertraukimų, kritikos ir pan. ir tik tada, kai kiekvienas išklausytas, 100%-nai abiem kartu prieinama prie sprendimo darymo. Įprotis5# Nuolat pasukite vienas kito link, o ne į šalį… Kai jūs matote sutuoktinį kažką veikiantį, nepraeikite pro šalį neatkreipę į jį dėmesio, bet - pabučiuokite jam į skruostą, pašnibždėkite ką nors malonaus į ausį. Laimingos poros nepraleidžia nei vieno šanso tai padaryti. Jie pastoviai ieško būdų būti emociškai ir fiziškai kartu, susiliejus. Taip darant yra parodoma, kad sutuoktinis visada jums yra Nr.1. Kitas aspektas yra tas, kad jūs abu galite daryti dalykus, kuriais abu žavitės. Pasivaikščiojimas kartu, kavos gėrimas kartu, pietavimas, Toros mokymasis, filmų žiūrėjimas, muzikos klausymasis kartu tai yra puikūs pavyzdžiai, kaip yra artėjama vienas į kitą, o ne atvirkščiai. Stiprus pavyzdys šito fakto – atsistoti, kai sutuoktinis įžengia į kambarį – parodant, koks jis yra svarbus. Pagal Talmudą: Kiekvienas geras darbas, duoda pradžią kitam geram. Blogas – blogam. Įprotis6# Tiesiog suliekite jūsų gyvybes į vieną Kai kažkas po vestuvių paklausia: „ką jūs planuojat veikti sekančius 40 metų ir ką planuojate daryti vienas su kitu“? Visi žmonės supranta, kaip jiems reikalingas vanduo. Sėkmingos poros praturtina savo ryšį visada pasidalindamos savo reikšmingomis patirtimis vienas su kitu. Idealiausias atvejis - turėti bendrą gyvenimo tikslo ir strategijos filosofiją. Kiti specifiniai jūsų susiliejimo būdai yra kuo daugiau darbų ir veiksmų atlikti kartu poroje. Porų, kurios taip elgiasi, tarpusavio ryšys tampa dar gilesniu. Šie 6-ši įpročiai atrodo maži, bet juos praktikuojant metodiškai ir apgalvotai, tai suformuoja stuburą (drąsą, jėgą), kas kiekvienam suteikia gilų pasitenkinimą santuoka. Ko tikrai nori sutuoktinis? Ko tikrai nori vyrai? Tai nesudėtinga. Ko tikrai nori vyrai iš jų žmonų: tai – pripažinimas, pagarba ir meilė. Ar jūsų vyras gauna vietoj to bambėjimą, kritiką ir priekaištus? Pripažinimas „Jis nori būti jos herojumi. Kai ji nusivylusi ir nelaiminga dėl bele ko, jis jaučiasi nevykėliu“ sako santykių ekspertas Džon Grey. „Daugelis moterų šiandien nesuvokia, kokie vyrai yra pažeidžiami ir kaip jiems reikia meilės taip pat“. Ši koncepcija kopijuojama žydų tradicijose. Rabi Israel Miler savo knygoje rašė: „tai trys nepaprastai praktiškos paslaptys, kurias žino beveik visi vyrai ir beveik nei viena moteris“ • Žmonos komplimentai vyrui laiko jį arčiau namų • Žmonos nuomonė apie jį jam gyvybiškai svarbi • Vyras desperatiškai nutaria, kad jo žmona privalo būti laiminga. Ir taip: pripažinimas, pagarba ir meilė. Ar jūs sutinkate savo vyrą su šūsnimi nepasitenkinimų? „Tu pamiršai išnešti šiukšles“ „Paimk savo vaikus, aš negaliu kažko atlikti“ ir pan. Ar jis atsako: „tu pamiršai paimti mano kostiumą iš valyklos“ „pietūs dar neparuošti“? Tai ne apie tai, ką kas turėjo padaryt, tai apie požiūrį. „jei tu jį laikysi karaliumi, jis tave laikys karaliene“(Menorat Hamaor) O jeigu vietoje to, padaryti taip: „Ačiū, kad padėjai išmaudyti vaikus šįvakar“ “pagalba ruošiant valgį – buvo didelė“ Niekada negalvok, kad tai jo darbas ir jis privalo ką nors padaryti. Ir(tai yra sunku!) pasistenk susifokusuoti į darbus, kurios jis užbaigė ir jų daugiau nebeliko. Ar visos nesėkmės, kurias mes patiriame yra dėl vyrų kaltės?? Jūsų vyras tikrai nėra ta priežastis, dėl kurios jūs patyrėte negerą savijautą ką tik. Pripažinimas -tai yra paskyrimas jam savo dėmesio, net jei tai tik 20 min. per dieną. Pagarba Leisk savo vyrui žinoti, kad tu juo didžiuojiesi. „tu pasielgei su šiuo klientu labai garbingai“ „tu buvai labai atidus jam šį vakar“ „tu susidorojai su kritine situacija mokykloje taip nuostabiai ir dėl to man nereikėjo bendrauti su taip nemėgstama mokytoja“ Daugelis vyrų sunkiai dirba diena iš dienos ir niekada nėra pakankamai. Jų skausmas akivaizdus. Jie tikisi meilės ir pagarbos ir blogai, kad gauna priešingus dalykus. Jie veikia kaip tarnai ir tikrai nelaikomi karaliais… Aišku, būna situacijų, kai yra viskas atvirkščiai. Aš žinau moterį, kuri bandė reaguoti nepakankamai. Aš žinau moterį, kuri yra auka besikartojančios kritikos ir užgauliojimo. Bet nesupraskite manęs neteisingai. Aš nemenkinu to. Bet svarstoma problema ne tame. Kalbame apie tai, kokia yra mūsų – ištekėjusių moterų atsakomybė ir ar mums tai teikia pasitenkinimą? Santuoka – tai ne apie davimą ir gavimą, tai ne apie 50/50, tai ne apie lygų pasidalijimą darbais…Santuoka – tai tai, kai kiekviena pusė duoda ir duoda ir duoda visu 100%! Pagarba – yra meilės pagrindas. Tu gali pradėti nuo mažo: nuo to, kad padėsi telefono ragelį, kai jis įeis per duris, nežeminsi viešumoje. Yra paprasta taisyklė, kaip žiūrėti į savo vyrą pagarbiai: tik žiūrėk į jį taip, kaip tu norėtum, kad į tave žiūrėtų. Meilė Sakyk šiuos tris žodžius dažnai. Ir be pažadų. Vyrams reikia juos girdėti taip pat. Išreikšk tai veiksmais, taip kaip tikiesi to iš savo vyro. Mes esame taip susifokusavę savo meilės poreikiams, kad yra lengva pamiršti mūsų abipusę atsakomybę. „Jeigu aš padarysiu, ką tu patari“, pasakė mano draugė, „aš tapsiu Stepfordo žmona“. Aš nepatariu vaidinti arba robotiškai vaizduoti manieras. Netgi priešingai. „Kad elgtis tinkamai ir mielai, reikia truputėlį daugiau pamąstyti, nei kad sugebėti niurzgėti ir bambėti. Pozicija by default(pagal nutylėjimą) yra priekaištauti sutuoktiniui. Tik inteligentiškumas ir išmintis leidžia atrasti labiau tinkamus ir civilizuotus būdus“. Santuoka – tai abiejų vyro ir moters darbas kartu. Jums abiems reikia vienas kito. Tekstas: „Moteriai reikalingas vyras, kaip žuviai dviratis“ yra labai juokingas ant marškinėlių, bet bjaurus – santuokai. Branginant ir pripažįstant vyrą, gerbiant jį, rodant jam nuoaltinę meilę, galima turėti stiprią santuoką. Ko tikrai nori moterys? Vyre, tai labai paprasta: mūsų didžiausias troškimas būti mylimoms. Apie tai parašyta čia. Kaip ir vyrai, moterys nori, kad jomis žavėtųsi, gerbtų, bet giliausias troškimas – būti mylimoms. Moters prigimtyje užkoduotas noras įžvelgti pripažinimą savo vyro akyse. Mes galime atleisti daugybę prasižengimų, jeigu jaučiamės branginamos ir mylimos. Ir atvirkščiai, nėra nieko labiau triuškinančio, nei įtarti, kad praradai vyro palankumą. Vyras gali galvoti: „ar aš jai sakiau vakar, kad myliu ją?“ar aš pasirūpinau ja kažkaip ypatingai per mūsų vestuvių metines?“ „ar egzistuoja kokia nors moters poreikių riba“? Išmintingas vyras žino, kad ne… Mažiausias neapsižiūrėjimas gali sužeisti ir sukelti saugumo stoką. Viena mano draugė(puiki santuoka) pasidalino su manimi tokia istorija. Jos vyras visada elgdavosi riteriškai, vaikščiodavo ratais, atidarinėdavo jai mašinos dureles. Ar jai taip pat reikia taip elgtis? Žinoma, ne. Ar jai visada patinka, kai jis taip daro? Nebūtinai. Bet kitą vakarą, kai jis to nepadarė, ji pagalvojo sau, kad jis pavargęs. Jis neatkreipė specialaus dėmesio, nes durys jau buvo atrakintos. Ji susikoncentravo į tai, kad jie skubėjo išeiti iš namų, kur pasiliko dūkstantys ir daug dėmesio reikalaujantys vaikai. Vis dėlto , ji jautėsi įskaudinta. Ji tik turėjo pasikalbėti su savo vyru ir atsiminti, kad ši situacija, tai nebuvo jos santuokos arba jos vyro jausmų jai komentaras. Tai kasdieniška, įprasta situacija. Ji nėra vieniša. Šiame nuolatiniame smulkių nesusipratimų fone vyras privalo pastoviai išreikšti ir rodyti savo meilę. Kaip? Per dėkingumą. „ačiū už pietus“, „dėkoju už vaikų priežiūrą“, „ačiū už sąskaitų apmokėjimą“, „ačiū už tai, kad esi man, šalia manęs“ „dėkoju, kad palengvini man dieną“ Per pagyrimus. „tai buvo nepaprastai skanus desertas“, „man patinka, kaip tu papuošei kambarį“, „mūsų vaikai yra tikras tavo vertės įrodymas‘, ‚tu iš-laviravai šioje situacijoje labai meniškai“ Per rūpinimąsi ir dėmesį. Neturi prasmės kiek mes esame patyrę, nesvarbu, kiek darbų esame nuveikę, mes norime, kad kažkas mumis rūpintųsi, saugotų, pastoviai būtų šalia. Man nereikia, kad dėl manęs mano vyras muštų vabalus, bet man reikia, kad jis galėtų išsklaidyti mano baimes, nerimą ir abejones ir aš žinočiau, kad visada mes esam dviese. Per tikrą išklausymą. Nieko nėra labiau gniuždančio už tai, kai kalbi su vyru ir matai, kad jis yra už 100 mylių nuo čia. Nesvarbu ofise, ar prie pietų stalo, vyrą turi daryti pastangas refokusuotis, kai jų žmonos kalba. Jeigu tai svarbus biznio kontaktas, jūs turite persijungti nors trumpam – jūsų žmona – yra svarbiausias kontaktas iš visų. Aš tai sau kartoju vėl ir vėl, kol išsiugdžiau šitai savyje. Moterys nori būti pastebėtos (ir padalintos komplimentais už tai, kaip atrodo) ir desperatiškai nori būti išgirstos. Per aiškius žodžius ir akių kontaktą. „aš myliu tave“. Ir per fizinę meilę. Jeigu jūsų žmona klausia, ar ji atrodo stora, VISADA sakykite „ne“. Netgi jei ji laukiasi trynukų. „tu neatrodai stora“ yra geriau už tai“ tu galėtum numesti keletą kilogramų“, o geriausiai - „man tu visada atrodai geriausiai“.“nesvarbu, koks tavo svoris – man tu atrodai taip pat gerai“ – irgi gerai. Ir nesustok ties tai. „tau labai tinka ši suknelė“. „tai labai gražios spalvos ir stilius“ Daugumai moterų kažkokia kritika iš vyro pusės tarsi išmuša pagrindą iš po kojų, sukrečia iš esmės. Jei net maža dėmesio stoka trimituoja moteriai, kad jos santuoka pavojuje, ką bekalbėt apie žiaurius kritikos žodžius. Kai kurie vyrai galvoja, kad jų pareiga padėti žmonai augti per sveiką kritiką. Tai klaida. Ne tik kad žmona neužaugs, bet ir jūsų santuoka žlugs. Ko moteris iš tikro nori? Karaliaus Artūro iš Kameloto žodžiais (jis susumavo Toros poziciją puikiai). Kai jis išreiškė nusivylimą tuo, kad visas jo mokslas kovoje su stebukladariu su Merilinu nepasakė jam nieko apie santuoką, karalius pasakė: „Jeigu nori valdyti moterį, turi ją mylėti, paprasčiausiai mylėti, tiktai mylėti, mylėti, mylėti“ Suteikti tik malonumą Nesuteik skausmo, teik vien malonumą – tai pagrindinė laimingos santuokos frazė. Santuoka gali būti didžiausiu pasitenkinimo šaltiniu, bet gali būti ir šaknimi visų kančių ir net tragedijų. Neteik skausmo Jeigu santuokoje tu negauni to, ko nori, paprašyk to motyvuotai, derėkis dėl to, bet neteik skausmo. Daugiausiai skausmo vienas kitam sutuoktiniai suteikia ne todėl, kad jie yra pikti ir žiaurūs. Greičiau yra taip, kad jie kažko tikisi iš sutuoktinio, bet negauna ir jaučiasi dėl to blogai. Vyrai ir žmonos turi susitaikyti su faktu, kad nei vienas šiam pasaulyje negauna visko, ko tik užsinori. Kol mes neturime telepatijos, mes turime kalbėtis apie savo norus. Todėl būk pasiruošęs paprašyti to, ko nori tokiu būdu, koks malonus tavo sutuoktiniui. Kai kuriuos žmones piktina ta idėja, kad reikia prašyti, jie mano, kad sutuoktinis turi žinoti, ko jie nori. Kur ištakos šio gyvenimo principo? Jeigu tu pakliūni į situaciją, kai tau yra visiškai akivaizdu, kad neturi prašyti, tai yra Dievo testas tau, kad patikrinti tavo charakterio savybes. Tai testas įgalinantis tobulinti tavo kantrybės ir jausmingumo lygmenį. Venk įsakinėti, kai nori ko nors paprašyti sutuoktinio. Žymiai veiksmingiau pasakyti: „ar galėtum, prašau…“ ir panašiai. Kai tau reikia nedalomo(viso) dėmesio, pasakyk. Bet nebūk nusivylęs, kad jo neturi. Taip pat mylimi Žmona turi aiškiai jausti, kad vyras ją myli. Vyro užduotis padaryti taip, kad žmona jaustųsi esanti svarbiausiu dalyku jo gyvenime. Leiskite man paaiškinti. Vyrai turi tendenciją dalinti jų gyvenimus. Tas momentas, kai jie kur nors įsivelia,ar pradeda ką nors dirbti - tampa labai svarbiu. Ir jis visa tai daro su dideliu užsidegimu ir pasišventimu. Bet santuokoje problema prasideda tada, kai žmona pajunta, kad kažkas yra svarbesnis už ją. Ji laiminga, kad jis toks sėkmingas už santuokos ribų. Ji nori, kad jis turėtų sėkmę. Jo sėkmė – yra jos sėkmė. Bet tuo momentu, kai žmona pajunta, kad tie išoriniai reikalai yra svarbesni už ją, ji siekia atstatyti iš naujo (užlopyti) ryšius, kurie jau yra susilpnėję. Kai moteris jaučiasi „irgi mylima“, ji jaučiasi bjauriai. Ji nori aiškiai jausti, kad užima ypatingą, išskirtinę vietą vyro gyvenime ir yra taip mylima ir jos negalima lyginti su nieku. Jeigu moteris užduoda klausimą: "ar tu mane myli“? tai yra SOS signalas, kad jinai nesijaučia svarbiausia jūsų gyvenime. Kodėl moteriai reikia tokių garantijų? Kaip jau minėjome, vyrai linkę skirstyti į atskiras dalis jų įvairius ryšius ir santykius. Kai jie susifokusavę ant meilės ir mylimos moters, jie ir yra mylimi ir vieninteliai. Bet kai jie susifokusuoja į kitus dalykus: terminuotas susirinkimas, sąskaitų mokėjimą, ryšius su draugais, pažįstamais ir etc. tai tampa tiesioginiu, pagrindiniu fokusu..bet ne santuokiniai ryšiai! Kai taip atsitinka, moteris pasijunta sėdinti paskutinėje eilėje…. Skirtingai nuo moters, kuri kuo bebūtų užimta, niekada „neužmiršta“, kad ji vis dar turi santuokinius ryšius. Aš stebėjau vyrą, kai jis persijungė į biznio toną, nes jam reikėjo sumokėti kvitą už namo išlaikymą. Tai sudėtingas klausimas. Aš tik turėjau tai padaryti ir nieko asmeniško. Jis net neįtarė, kad privertė pasijusti savo žmoną nemylima, kritikuojama ir atitolinta nuo jo. O jis sako: aš tik apmokėjau sąskaitas!… O žmona jaučia, kad nesvarbu kas vyksta – santuokos ryšiai yra svarbiausiam ir pirmutiniam fokuse. Ji mano, kad tai nepriimtina ir nemalonu, kad vyras nusviedžia ją kažkur toliau ir vaizduoja lyg tai kalbėtųsi su savo kolega. Bendra erdvė Labai svarbu ir vyrui ir žmonai, būti vienas kito pusėje viešumoje. Niekada nepalaikyti niekieno kito pozicijos kas tai bebūtų: vaikai, draugai, pašaliniai žmonės, tėvai. Nes priešingu atveju, sutuoktinis pasijunta „irgi mylimas“ ir tai įkala pleištą jūsų santykiuose ir atima dalį pasitikėjimo vienas kitu. Ir nesvarbu, ar tavo sutuoktinis teisus, ar ne. Jam reikalinga tavo parama visą laiką, bet kokiu momentu. Aš mačiau, kai vyras palaikė padavėjo poziciją, kai žmona papriekaištavo dėl per ilgos eilės restorane. Empatija su kitu žmogumi – nėra tas gerasis receptas jūsų santuokos harmonijai. Aš mačiau, kai žmona pervertė savo akis ir pasakė: „tik ne šią istoriją dabar“ kai jos vyras prie perpildyto šventinio stalo ruošėsi papasakoti visiems vieną iš jo mėgstamų epizodų. Ji pastatė vyrą į nepatogią situaciją ir dėl ko? Kai mes elgiamės taip, kad mūsų antros pusės jaučiasi taip, lyg ‚“tai, kas nutiko tau, tai nutiko ir man“ tada jie pradeda jaustis taip, lyg jie yra svarbiausia ypatinga mūsų gyvenimo dalis. Ir tai – geriausias būdas pasakyti: „aš myliu tave“ Rekomenduojami šaltiniai Geriausi mums žinomi Artimųjų Rytų resursai vyrų ir moterų santykių, vaikų auklėjimo temomis Rusų kalba #'Аудио лекции р.Ашера Кушнира' #Еврейская семья - из Toldot.ru #Еврейская семья - Лукштейн каталог статей #"Кошерный секс" - книга #Тонкое равновесие -Любовь и власть в евр.воспитании Сара Редклифф (о воспитании детей) #Эффективное Еврейское Воспитание #Аарон Фельдман “Река, котел и птица” Anglų kalba *Infinite patience - Mystery of Marriage *'AISH.com about family' *Concept of Soulmates in Torah & Kabbalah *Finding Your Zivug (Mate) - Loshon Hora & Information-Seeking in Shidduchim kaip atrasti savo antrąją pusę klausantis kalbos Wikipedia enciklopedijoje *Eishes Chayl - ideal wife *Shidduh-Jewish matchmaking *Jewish view of marriage *TzniutNegiah *Chinuch - Jewish education of children and more Taip pat * Angliškas skyrius apie šeimos santykius mūsų tinklapyje * Семья, любовь, секс, дети - rusiškas skyrius apie šeimos santykius mūsų tinklapyje. Čia rasite ir indišką vedinę šeimos psichologiją rusų kalba palyginimui.